In recent years, read heads of magnetic hard disk drives have become progressively smaller, data tracks on the magnetic disks of hard disk drives have become progressively narrower, and as a result, the areal density of stored data has increased. An emerging technology referred to as multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) recording uses closely spaced, symmetric side-by-side read sensors to further improve areal density. As the side-by-side read sensors are miniaturized, the gap between the read sensors narrows. As this gap narrows, the read head becomes more challenging to fabricate. One difficulty encountered is that, as the gap between lead structures narrows, it becomes more difficult to place the lead structures close together without creating a short circuit. It is also difficult to economically connect the lead structures to the rest of the read head, while keeping the overall resistance at acceptably low levels.